When a driver is stopped, he or she often interacts with a mobile device. At such a time, the driver is unaware of the state of other vehicles and/or pedestrians around his or her vehicle. Driver distraction is often evident when a red light changes to green and a car does not move when even when cars in front have moved forward.
Accidents with pedestrians as well as vehicles are another concern with distracted drivers. A driver may react suddenly and move forward upon realizing that he or she is supposed to be moving forward at the time, possibly as a result of a honking horn from a driver behind. However, such a sudden movement can be dangerous. Any technology that assists drivers with respect to safe and attentive driving is beneficial.